1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer piezoelectric element used in a fuel injection device or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known multilayer piezoelectric element is, for example, the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-243635. The multilayer piezoelectric element described in the Laid-Open No. 5-243635 has a laminate body in which piezoelectric bodies and internal electrodes are alternately laminated, and external electrodes provided on side faces of this laminate body and connected to the internal electrodes. Metal oxide layers (alumina layers) for relaxing stress concentration occurring in the laminate body during driving of the element are provided in the same layers as the internal electrodes in the laminate body.